twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/MyAnna Buring joins ‘Downton Abbey’ cast! and more other news
MyAnna Buring (Tanya/Denali Coven) is set to join the cast of Downton Abbey! Actress MyAnna Buring, best known for her role of vampire Tanya in The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1 and Breaking Dawn - Part 2, will join the period drama in time for its Christmas special. The 27-year-old star will be joined by former Bad Girls and Wire In The Blood actress Simone Lahbib as a pair of feisty newcomers who descend on the Granthams and their fictional servants. Buring told The Sunday Times: ‘You couldn’t get two projects more different than the Twilight series and Downton Abbey ‘Many of my previous roles have had a contemporary feel to them so I was thrilled when the offer came from Downton.’ Buring will portray forward-thinking servant Edna, while Lahbib will take on the role of lady’s maid Wilkins. Congratulations MyAnna! Soucre: Myanna joins Downton Abbey cast Director Bill Condon in talks for ‘WikiLeaks Film’ According to Deadline.com, Breaking Dawn director is in talks with Dreamworks about directing the WikiLeaks Film. Here’s something a bit dishy for a summer afternoon. I’ve heard that Jeremy Renner, about to open in The Bourne Legacy, is looking hard at playing Julian Assange in the WikiLeaks film being developed by DreamWorks. The studios is also having conversations with Twilight Saga‘s Bill Condon about directing, though nothing is set on either front. I had also heard that the WikiLeaks film might move toward independent financing. Word from the studio is that DreamWorks is keeping its project, but as usual won’t comment on development that has been ongoing since DreamWorks acquired the booksWikiLeaks: Inside Julian Assange’s War On Secrecy, by David Leigh and Luke Harding, and Inside WikiLeaks: My Time With Julian Assange At The World’s Most Dangerous Website, by Daniel Domscheit-Berg. Josh Singer wrote the script. Oh wow. I hope Bill directs it *fingers crossed* and Jeremy Renner is Julian Assange. Yes! Source: Bill eyeing wikileaks film with Jeremy Renner Kellan Lutz is set to star in ‘Love Is All You Need’ According to The Hollywood Reporter, Kellan Lutz (Emmett Cullen) is on board to star with Camilla Belle in the Indie drama Love is all you need. The stars of “Twilight Saga” star “Open Road” are set to play secret lovers in a world where homosexuality is considered the norm. Kellan Lutz and Camilla Belle are first to board the indie drama Love Is All You Need? from WingSpan Pictures. The film is set in a world where homosexuality is the norm and follows several storylines. Belle, who is in final negotiations, will play a star quarterback (yes, you read that right) adored by a large fan base while Lutz, whose deal is closed, is an aspiring journalist. The two fall in love, with their relationship growing in secret, but when the romance becomes public, the two find themselves being bullied. Source: Kellan and Cmailla Movie Ashley Greene featured in Nylon Magazine! Ashley Greene (Alice Cullen) is the featured cover story for the August issue of Nylon Magazine! On keeping her waitressing gig after booking Twilight: I was working at the Belmont Cafe in L.A., got the call, and two weeks later was rehearsing. Right when I was cast, my IMDb STARmeter chart that tracks actors based on how many searches are done on them went through the roof — all of ours did, and we hadn’t even done anything yet!. I asked my boss if I could have my job back after the shoot. He was like, “I don’t think you’ll need it but OK.” On drawing from life experience for characters: Growing up, I didn’t have a hard life. Luckily, people are not the greatest in L.A., so once I got here and my heart was broken and people stabbed me in the back, I could use that to feel vulnerable. On being typecast post-Twilight: It’s not like, ‘Oh, you’re the quirky best friend-slash-sister’. There’s no stereotype with Alice. And she doesn’t really look anything like me, with the pixie cut and the white makeup. Pick up this months Nylon Magazine to read more about Ashley! Soucre: Ashley Mag Cover shoot Breaking Dawn Part 2 Score Finishes at Abbey Road Studios The recording sessions for the Breaking Dawn Part 2 score have wrapped at Abbey Road Studios with director Bill Condon and composer Carter Burwell. The lovely Myanna Buring also visited to hang out- Just got off the phone with Bill. He and Carter finished scoring at Abbey Road Studios today and Carter has rocked — the score AGAIN: his third TWILIGHT score for those counting, fourth score for Bill. Bill is in love with it. They had 70 musicians playing away on Sunday. MyAnna has also been hanging out, so that’s been fun. Source 1: Breaking Dawn Part Two Score (Part 1) Source 2: Breaking Dawn Part 2 Score (Part 2) Category:Blog posts